The clam belly extractor comprises an improvement over my prior U.S. Pat. No. 3,688,344, and also an improvement over the somewhat similar structure disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,148,112, dated Apr. 10, 1979, to John Marvin.
Although the debellying apparatus and method disclosed in Marvin is, to a reasonable extent, operative to perform the intended function, it has been found that either the hydraulic shearing action sufficient to separate the bellies from the remainder of the clam meat is too severe and results in partial shredding of the remaining clam meat or insufficient belly separation is effected.
Accordingly, a need exists for an apparatus and method which will function to effectly separate clam bellies from the remainder of the clam meats in a manner which will not result in damage to the remaining clam meats.